


Operation Spider Is a Bust

by waydurie



Series: Araneae Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, The revenge of the spider, greg comes to save the day, mycroft tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while ago I wrote "Spiders Are a Man's Best Friend (Not)" and a couple of people said they wanted a sequel so here's the continuation of Sherlock, John, and Fredward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Spider Is a Bust

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing and wrote the second part for y'all. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

“So Sherlock, John, what is this grand emergency you said was so imperative, I had to drop the recount of the Australian elections for?” The voice of Mycroft sounded from past the flat door.

 

After John had sent the text to Mycroft, (from his own phone, don’t get any ideas, Sherlock wasn’t going anywhere near contacting his fat git of a brother) he’d taken the hit for the both of them and left the safety of their coffee table to open the flat door for when Mycroft arrived.

 

Mycroft could do anything at the snap of a finger where blackmail, secrets, and time sensitive information was involved. But actual legwork, like picking a lock, and busting open a door, and saving the day like he was expected to do, was asking way too much.

 

“Mycroft, I swear this is a life or death situation. I wouldn’t be asking for your help if it wasn’t.” Sherlock answered still standing atop the coffee table. It would take seven exterminators, four squads of the secret service, and the queen herself to get Sherlock to consider stepping foot off of the one foot by three foot faux wood table that was barely holding the weight of two adult men. Well, the weight of one and a half considering Sherlock was skin and bones. And since the boy was only in his underwear, John was even more aware of this fact now.

 

John tapped on Sherlock’s shoulder with one finger and with the other he snapped Sherlock’s underwear waistband his face in full display of secondhand embarrassment[.](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2827832/SEBASTIAN-SHAKESPEARE-Benedict-Cumberbatch-s-girl-links-Soviet-spy.html) However, Sherlock just slapped John’s hands away  “Down, John.” and cleared his throat, ”And Mycroft if you would just get in here, maybe I would be able to explain what exactly is going on.”

 

“Oh really, Sherlock? I beg to differ, or does the MI6 Visit of 2009 to your flat not ring a bell?” The final squeaky board before entering the flat sounded and in stepped Mycroft all high and mighty swinging his umbrella, his signature smirk glued onto his face. “Hello, brother dear. I see you’re doing well. And are those the very same pants mummy gave you last Christmas? How filial of you. Mummy will be over the moon to hear about this.”

 

“Mycroft, shut up and make yourself useful or you can walk back through the same door you came in from.” Sherlock gave Mycroft his best scowl and multiplied it by ten just to be sure.

 

“I’m already here Sherlock, but perhaps you’re too occupied dancing on your furniture with your significant other to notice.” Mycroft snorted and advanced towards said coffee table oozing an excessive amount of pretentious air.

 

“How can I forget?” Sherlock drolled on[.](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2827832/SEBASTIAN-SHAKESPEARE-Benedict-Cumberbatch-s-girl-links-Soviet-spy.html) “I smell the cake on you from over here. And oh dear, chocolate cake and chocolate ganache. Those Australian elections truly are horrendous.”

 

“Girls, girls, put your claws away and try to be civil. There is a higher evil in play right now and we must work together if we to work things out.” John always the voice of reason chimed in sharing a glare in both Sherlock and Mycroft’s direction.

 

And that was when Mycroft sobered up from his smug predilections and for the first time, put on a sincere expression, and cut the bullcrap “Now what seems to be the problem, Sherlock? You’re starting to worry me. Before I thought it was just one of your experiments or another negotiation for security clearance, but if John is even concerned enough to be participating in your eccentricities then I’m willing to lend a listening ear.”

 

John and Sherlock looked at each other as if they were internally debating who was going to be the one to break it to Mycroft about Fredward the Psycho Spider.

 

After a few inclinations of the head and a few angry grunts from both parties, Sherlock won out in the end and John was tasked with telling Mycroft. Sherlock could be pretty persuasive when it dealt with stony grey eyes and death glares.

 

“There seems to be a slight situation in the bathroom that Sherlock and I tried to neutralize but it proved to be much greater than us.” John swallowed and straightened his back before continuing, and that was because it took a real man with dignity to ask a government official help to get rid of a bloody spider from the inside of their toilet. “And like Sherlock said, if we weren’t able to take care of it ourselves you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Would one of you please finally tell me what’s the problem. Is everyone alright --no, of course you’re alright or Sherlock would’ve already changed into his formal clothes.” Mycroft wasn’t making any sense, he was babbling and in that instant Sherlock was tempted to skirt around the topic of Fredward one more time just to see Mycroft’s eyes finally pop out of his head.

 

“Fine. Well, it all started when Sherlock went into the bathroom to take a shower, but then he started making noises --” Mycroft raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at the couple.

 

“John, are you sure this is something you want to share with me? It sounds a bit private if you ask me.” Sherlock groaned, Mycroft tried to keep his face straight, and John pinched the bridge of his nose in between his two fingers before staring up at Mycroft once again.

 

“Shut up, just shut up. That’s not where I was going Mycroft and you know it.” There was something to be said about the people that made John contemplate moving from his spider-less safe haven all in favor to smack them in the face.

 

Mycroft smiled thinly and coldly, “Apologies, John, Sherlock[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) Please continue explaining your current crisis[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)”

 

John side eyed Mycroft but trudged along after Mycroft’s timely interruption, “As I was saying, Sherlock went into the bathroom and that’s when the strange noises started to happen. And no, they didn’t come from Sherlock, but they sounded more like thumps and bumps.” At that moment, curiosity got the best of John for the briefest of seconds, “Anyways, what were those noises all about? What the hell could’ve been making all of those noises?”

 

“That’s irrelevant at the moment,” Sherlock said flippantly with a matching hand wave that followed, but Sherlock was a sucker for John and his authoritative gaze[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) “but if you must know, I might’ve been throwing my shoe and several other[...](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)miscellaneous objects at Fredward[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)”

 

Mycroft perked up at the sound of a name finally being mentioned, “Who is this Fredward you speak of? Should I be calling my security detail?”

 

John and Sherlock were probably thinking the same thing, and it probably ran along the lines of why the hell Mycroft hadn’t called them earlier but they had to keep a level head[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) “No security detail --yet but keep your phone handy[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) You know, just incase.”

 

“Just in case of what?” Mycroft huffed, “I’m sure there’s no one on this planet that loves ambiguity and secrets more than I do, but time is of the essences, both if we’re going to properly negotiate with this terrorist or if I’m going to get back into the office anytime later today[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)”

 

“I wouldn’t say terrorist, criminal maybe, but definitely an intruder[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) And that’s why we --John and I,-- but mostly John need your help.” Sherlock chimed in before John could say anything remotely incriminating.

 

“Alright, who or where is this ‘intruder’ you’re talking about? Is this Fredward armed?” Mycroft looked around the living room and Sherlock could’ve sworn he was seeing the Ice Man visage melting with each second[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) Big brother was worried, he was really worried.

 

“Again[...](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)not exactly but Fredward is not the type to take mercy on anyone[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)” That was the point that if anybody was to listen to their conversation without any pre-notion of the subject --for example Mycroft-- it might’ve sounded serious, serious enough for immediate and rash reaction[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s) Whereas the real situation was[...](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)a different story[.](http://youtu.be/6jgMldMkzPo?t=1m20s)

 

“John --pardon the language-- but cut the crap and just tell me what, who, or whatever is in the bathroom.” Mycroft was positively losing his British cool.

 

“Yeah, about that. So after a few more minutes of Sherlock throwing stuff around in the bathroom, he finally decided to get some help and sent me a text asking for said help. Oh, I was in the living room by the way before all of this went down.” Mycroft tilted his head in curiosity at John’s last admission. John and Sherlock had been inseparable for the past couple of weeks since finally gaining a pair of balls each and admitted their feelings for each other.

 

“That’s interesting. That would mean the intruder would’ve had to have been inside the house for quite some time in order to carry out the mission.” said Mycroft more to himself. And yet again, Mycroft looked towards the direction of the bathroom and his eyebrows raised high into his hairline. “Perchance, did you happen to neutralize this said Fredward because a call to Gregory would’ve sufficed.”

 

“That’s where you come in. John and I were not exactly able to do anything in regards of Fredward. I mean John tried, not enough, but he approached Fredward as cowardly as it may have been, but still an effort, nevertheless.” Sherlock did what he thought was an okay job at defending his --he meant their honor but John wasn’t exactly having it.

 

But instead of protesting and because he was the bigger man, John continued with their unfortunate narrative. “Yes, Sherlock, I did try, not like you. And perhaps I underestimated the situation at first, however I am glad Sherlock didn’t let his pride get in the way and let me call you.”

 

There was a twinkle of something in Mycroft’s eyes at the sound of Sherlock and bypassing his pigheadedness. “Do you think the two of you will be ready sometime soon to finish the story or maybe point me in the direction of where I should be going or what I should be preparing for.”

 

“Just...Head on into the bathroom and you’ll see for yourself. And I warn you Mycroft, please be careful, and I don’t say this lightly. We might not be the bests of friends but I can’t let you die, no way. Too many high level cases you to pass up on, my blog viewings have boomed because of you.” John may or may not have been blowing things out of proportions.

 

Mycroft sighed at the drama fest going on all around him before hanging his head in resignation, if you cant beat them join them. “And the location of this Fredward, if you would so kindly like to tell me before I become sixty years old and then I’ll really be late for the Australian elections.”

 

“He’s still in the bathroom. But don’t say me and Sherlock didn’t warn you.” John turned towards Sherlock with a look of pity in his eyes. Mycroft may not make it out of this one alive...but that wasn’t very high on Sherlock’s priority list. Getting Fredward out of this house was above everything else.

 

“What are you waiting for, Mycroft? Get to work.” Sherlock said in what he meant to be a mandative voice but came out a tad bit, slightly shaky.

 

“Certainly, little brother. I’m on it.” Mycroft straightened the front of his suit jacket before turning face and walking in the direction of Sherlock and John’s closet sized bathroom. The government official was already cringing at the idea of faux tiles instead of the smooth marble floors like the ones in his bathroom.

 

Sherlock didn’t like his brother that was for sure, there was no mutual warm feelings between the Holmes brothers from Sherlock’s point of view. But his brother was facing a cold hearted monster in a matter of seconds. The least he could do was warn him about his imminent death.

 

“And whatever you do, Mycroft, don’t go near the toilet.” Vague, Sherlock didn’t go into too many details and that was another reason for the alarms to go off in Mycroft’s head. Sherlock always took the opportunity to ramble on about what he knew even after complaining how moronic everyone else was.

 

Mycroft turned back to stare at Sherlock with an incredulous glare. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” And off went Mycroft again in the direction if the bathroom to finish what he’d started.

 

“I swear Sherlock, after all you’ve put me through, if this ends up to be a false alarm, you can guarantee I’ll have state of the art security cameras installed before you wake up next morning.” Sherlock and Mycroft were stuck in a stare down all with Sherlock still jolting with fear on the table and Mycroft with one hand on the bathroom door knob, head tipped in the same direction.

 

Sherlock nodded in the direction of the bathroom once again daring Mycroft to turn his back on his dear baby brother now. And it appears as if John was doing the same, baiting Mycroft to see if the excitement of actual legwork had gotten to him yet[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY)

 

But Mycroft wasn’t going to give Sherlock and his snarky boyfriend the benefit of doubt. No way, Jose. Not gonna happen, not for anything in this lifetime or the next[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY)

 

And the second Mycroft walked into the bathroom, Sherlock began a running countdown to the approximate time it would take Mycroft to scream bloody murder[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY) He gave it about fifteen seconds, maybe twenty seconds tops[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY)

 

It was second thirteen and all that was heard all throughout 221B “Is that --do I see? No, it can’t be. It possibly cannot be[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY)” Mycroft was babbling to himself in what he thought to be a discrete whisper but everyone and their cat could pick apart the underlying panic in his tone[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY)

 

“Alright, Mycroft?” Called John out towards said government official going through a possible crisis[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHnxlhFkarY) “You still alive and what not?” No answer. “A simple grunt would suffice.”

 

The regular tenants of 221B heard a clicking on the creaky wooden floors approach them, and dear jesus let it not be Fredward seeking revenge after gulping Mycroft whole leaving only his umbrella as proof of his existence.

 

Sherlock was trembling, John was shivering (that was slightly more appropriate for a former army captain) and time had slowed to the very millisecond. The slow intervals of creaks continued and there went Sherlock and John whispering their last testaments in case one survived and the other didn’t.

 

But in the end, it was Mycroft who was making the dramatic air of 221B increase tenfold. “Well, I believe I see as to why you called me over here in such an urgent manner.” The government official cleared his throat meanwhile dusting imaginary lint off of the lapels of his three-piece suit.

 

“And?” Sherlock hated to be kept hanging. “What do you think? Are you going to bring over your miniature secret service because if so, John go to my room and get me clothes, now. I can’t greet people without any clothes on.”

 

“First of all Sherlock, hell to the no. I am not going anywhere near that thing or a place it might have touched or will touch me. Second, I wouldn’t be talking Mr I’m-wearing-a-bloody-sheet-inside-Buckingham-palace Holmes. Get your own clothes.” Fredward might’ve been plotting to ruin their lives and eat their souls after harvesting their organs but John never lost his sass factor.

 

“John, I would advise you shut up right about now[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)” Sherlock glared at John, and neither did Sherlock --lose his sass factor that is.

 

“Oh really,” John confronted Sherlock in his most “non-cocky” manner[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “Try me.”

 

Now it was Mycroft’s turn to stop the cat fight from happening[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “Gentleman,” He said in a crisp bark[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “After assessing the security breach in the bathroom, I believe there is only one course of action possible at the moment[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)”

 

Sherlock was thinking it, so was John, Mycroft technically didn’t need to say it but Sherlock wouldn’t mind hearing it from the horse’s mouth --literally[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “Yes Mycroft, do you have something to tell us?”

 

For a government official who’s dealt with terrorists and death threats on a daily basis, Mycroft sure was quick to hang his head and give in[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “John, call Gregory and tell him to come over here as soon as possible[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Sherlock, you call your landlady and tell her to bring up refreshments, earl grey tea preferably, something to calm the nerves[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) And I’ll call Anthea to bring in pest control specialist from at least three different counties. Got it?”

 

Unusual as it may be, John and Sherlock immediately jumped into their respective tasks all without a complaint[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Sherlock yelled down the open door of 221B hoping Mrs Hudson had skipped the herbal soothers for the night, he sure as hell wasn’t moving from the table yet[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

And luckily for him it only took a few books thrown down the stairs to fully catch Hudder’s attention and relay the critical piece of information. Not to mention, Sherlock swore he smelled the jam biscuits he likes with his tea being put into the oven[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Oh the wonders of having a landlady with mother hen qualities[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

Meanwhile, John had Lestrade’s number on speed dial also sending silent prayers for the detective inspector to answer the bloody phone any faster[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “Hullo? Mate you do know it’s almost midnight on a Sunday, right?”

 

“Yeah, sorry Greg, I really am but we sort of have something going on back at the flat right now[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)..And we sort of need your help.” John sheepishly talked down into his phone[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

“John, you better not be pulling my leg because I have to be at the Yard tomorrow before six and if it’s another one of Sherlock’s theatrics about a missing file. I swear I will saw both of your feet off and I won’t let Sherlock experiment on them[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Do I make myself clear.”

 

“Crystal. Now what do you say about coming ‘round in about ten, fifteen minutes? Mycroft is getting paler by the second[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)”

 

“Shit. Mycroft’s there? Then it must be serious because he’s never okay with you calling me over for no reason[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)” John heard multiple thumps and curses over the phone from Greg’s side before hearing, “I’ll be over as soon as I can[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) But can you at least give me a brief explanation of what I’m getting myself into or is this another one of those times I have to sign myself to secrecy?”

 

John was hesitant on whether to tell Lestrade because the man was already on his way and if Sherlock couldn’t get Fredward out, Mycroft couldn't get Fredward out, and he couldn’t get Fredward out, their only choice would be to use Mrs Hudson’s bathroom until the end of time[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Sherlock might never even go back into his bedroom and heaven knows the man would monopolize John’s bedroom[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

“Well[...](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)It’s a funny story because when Sherlock was in the bathroom he found something that no man should be witness to and--” Greg groaned heavily[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

“John, by the love of all things holy, don’t tell me this is about another spider one of you found laying around the flat[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)” John said nothing as Greg awaited the answer he was dreading[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “This is the fourth time this month, it’s getting extremely ridiculous already, yu either need to hire an exterminator, someone specialized for these types of things not me, or man up the pair of you.”

 

“Greg, don’t be like that, even Mycroft is here shivering in his boots. Don’t tell me you don’t want to see that for yourself[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) If not to save Sherlock and I from impending extinction, come and watch Mycroft piss himself each second Fredward is alive and moving in our bathroom[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)”

 

“Fucking hell, you guys. Fine, but only because it’s time someone took Mycroft down with a taste of his own medicine --yeah, you better believe I’m taking a bleeding picture of him near barfing[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) But Fredward? Really?” A car door slammed through the speaker and John took it as Greg getting closer and closer to saving the day[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) “I’m in the car, but remember John --no matter where you are in any part of the world, there will always be a spider six feet away from you[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)”

 

And with that, Greg hung up the phone and John dropped his onto the floor[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) And no, that was not a blood-curdling scream leaving his mouth at the moment[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Sherlock and Mycroft simply stared at him taking no care, but that was until, “Spiders, six feet, always, around us[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)”

 

Let the screaming match begin in 3[...](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)2[...](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)1[…](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) All three grown men squirmed in their own skin knowing that there could be more than just Fredward inside the flat right now[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) And Holmes brothers alike, they’d taken it upon themselves to calculate just exactly how many spiders fit into the flat at the moment[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

“Did Gregory say when he was going to get here?” Mycroft asked in a slightly pitched voice[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

“No, but maybe you want to ask the MOUUUSEEEEEE!” Yes. A mouse. A fuzzy, furry little mouse whose name was not Mickey and did not have his own amusment park[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)

 

Maybe Chuck the rat could join Fredward in vermin exile, but first they had to catch the naughty little guy buzzing across the living room carpet[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) Good thing Sherlock and John were already on the coffee table[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf) But bad news for the table when it gained a third slightly heavier member nicknamed Piecroft[.](http://www.oxford.anglican.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/marriage_in_the_church_of_england.pdf)


End file.
